


A flicker of a smile

by LucianKings



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after story of Felix falling off a cliff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flicker of a smile

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Locus pulled off Felix’s helmet as gently as he could, dropping it on the ground once it was off. Felix was propped up on his lap, broken and bruised, blood everywhere.

Felix had one eye shut, struggling to keep the other open as he stared at Locus. “Y-You piece of-” He cut himself off, gagging on blood coming up his throat, the one hand he could move trying to push Locus away as he gently moved Felix so the blood would pour out of his mouth and throat. “Don’t speak.”

“ ** _Fuck_**  you.” Felix forced out, falling silent after. It hurt to talk, it hurt to breath, fuck why couldn’t he die already?! He should have died the second he hit the ground, so why was he not dead?

“Shh Felix.” Locus’ voice came through clearly and unfiltered, he hadn’t noticed him take his helmet off. Though he didn’t notice a lot of things, being practically dead and all. “Just be quiet okay? You’ll hurt more if you talk.” His expression was soft, comforting. Pathetic how he could have such a face after making Felix fall to his near death. Felix let out a pained, slightly delirious laugh at that, making himself hurt even more.

His laughter was cut short (but not really) by Locus pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. They sat in silence after he pulled back, then Felix spoke up, seeming to be able to speak easier this time. “You- You better not die.” He paused to cough up more blood. “Because I’m gonna come back, and I’m gonna fucking _**k** **ill**_  you.”

Locus let out a small noise, a half laugh half sob. “Maybe I will, that way you have to wait for me.” Felix rolled his one eyes, managing to flip him off. “Fuck you.” He groaned, pain spiking up again. “A-Alright n-now could you hurry up and kill me?” He breathed the words out, wanting it to just be over. Locus shook his head. “Out of ammo.” An obvious lie, Locus  _never_  ran out of ammo, he just said that when he didn’t want to do things. “Asshole.” Felix’s eye shut.

“Y-” He stopped, swallowing the blood rising up his throat again so he could speak. “You better not f-fucking forget me, you-” He paused, gritting his teeth. Like hell he would die before he said this. “You fucking owe me- owe me that much.” He gasped out.

“I won’t, and I won’t let anyone else forget you either.” A flicker of a smile slid across Felix’s lips as he stopped breathing. Locus leaned down and sighed softly,his forehead touching Felix’s breastplate. Tears slowly escaped Locus’ eyes, running small tracks through the blood and dirt caked on the armor.

Locus put his helmet back on, hiding the tears streaming down his face. Not that anyone was around to see it, not anyone alive. After getting his helmet on, he picked up Felix’s, setting it on his stomach. He picked the limp male up and started walking away. Felix didn’t deserve a funeral, but Locus was going to give him one.

\--

Locus finished spraying the paint on his armor, his entire room stunk. He picked up his helmet, the orange covering what used to be green. Felix's old helmet was sitting on his desk. He had promised himself that he was going to do the right thing from now on, even if it cost him his life, and hey? If he died. He would be with Felix again.


End file.
